Estrela
thumb|250px|[[Estrela não-identificada (Base Starkiller)|Uma estrela sendo drenada para alimentar a superarma da Base Starkiller.]] Estrelas eram gigantescos e brilhantes corpos celestes de plasma e gás que produziam sua própria luz e energia. Estrelas que eram o corpo central de um sistema planetário eram chamadas de sóis. Descrição Estrelas eram grandes corpos celestes que geravam calor, luz e radiação e consistiam de uma massa de plasma e gás em combustão.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know Haviam estrelas de vários tamanhos e tipos diferentes, como as anãs vermelhas,Before the Awakening anãs marrons,Heir to the Jedi anãs amarelas, gigantes vermelhas, e estrelas azuis-brancas.Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Nascimento de uma estrela Estrelas se formavam em áreas do espaço conhecidas como berçários estelares,Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy através da colisão de energias na forma de pressão e calor, um processo que moldava o espaço ao redor e podia ser visto há milhões de quilômetros de distância.A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy A ignição do núcleo de um planeta gigante por uma força exterior, também resultaria na formação de uma estrela.''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization Após seu nascimento, estrelas passavam por vários estágios de vida, como uma anã amarela se expandindo e se tornando uma gigante vermelha.Bloodline Estrelas e planetas A maioria das estrelas era orbitada por planetas e outros corpos.[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace]] Neste caso, elas eram chamadas de sóis. Um sol, junto a todos os corpos a seu redor, formava um sistema estelar. Em alguns casos, um sistema planetário podia conter vários sóis, como era o caso de planetas como Tatooine e Mon Cala. Um planeta girando em torno de uma estrela geralmente recebia luz e calor dela, embora houvessem exceções. Umbara também era conhecido como o "Mundo Sombra" porque os raios de seu sol nunca chegavam completamente à superfície do planeta, mantendo-o em perpétua escuridão. No céu noturno, estrelas distantes se pareciam com meros pontos de luz. Por convenção, estes pontos de luz eram agrupados em constelações.Ezra's Duel with Danger Aparições Como viagens espaciais são um elemento central em Star Wars, estrelas aparecem em muitos trabalhos de Star Wars. Esta é uma lista de mídia em que estrelas são especificamente mencionadas (sem incluir compostos comuns como "sistema estelar", "nave estelar", "caça estelar" ou "Destróier Estelar", ou nomes como "Estrela da Morte" ou "Sol Negro"). *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte II'' * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doutora Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Phasma'' *"High Noon on Jakku" * *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte III'' * }} Fontes *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Estrelas